Comfort Zone
by Small J
Summary: A very short piece in which Wally convinces Roy to help with something. What is it and why did he have to trick him? Humor, fluff and sweetness.


**Title: **Comfort Zone

**Summary: **Wally cleverly convinces his boyfriend to help him with something.

**Rating: **K+ (for a kiss)

**Pairing: **Wally/Roy because there needs to be more and I felt like it

**Notes: **Wally is 16 Roy is 17. It makes me feel better even if the ages are inaccurate. I don't think it is tissue worthy but if you are really sensitive you may choke up? All others will get a cavity from the sweetness. Wow, I have never written in a kiss before, this is new.

* * *

><p>"Please, tell me this is a joke."<p>

It had to be a joke. No, it had to be a bad joke. A really bad joke that even The Joker wouldn't touch with an extendable spork. Simply put, it wasn't going to happen.

"But Roy—"

And there Wally went, trying to get Roy to do what he wanted. How the younger male managed to get him into so many messes was still a conundrum for the archer. He was, after all, older. Didn't that mean smarter, or at the least, slightly seasoned in Wallynamese?

And to think, the week had started so well…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Wally West was laughing. Clear, open, young. There was no care in the world and no world heavy enough to burden his shoulders just yet. Roy envied that. He knew he had made his own bed when he left Green Arrow. Sure, there were nights he tossed a little but for the most part, he slept very well, thank you. At the moment, he didn't have to worry about any of that.

And that, he thought, was the speedster's true super power. No matter who Wally was around, he had the ability to melt the rest of the world. To boil everything down and away like one of his science experiments and simple make that one, tiny moment about only them. Today, Roy was the them, and he couldn't be happier.

They had spent the whole day together. No school, no powers, no crime or emergency and, for Wally, no reason to rush off to the mountain. It was just Roy, Wally and sand on their feet.

"You really dove off that building with a broken chute, one arrow, a half busted bow and a grenade?" He laughed again, voice competing with the crashing waves and gulls.

Roy's lip twitched into a slanting smile, "It was a flash bang. Big difference."

"Ohhhh, excuse me Mister hot stuff!" Wally huffed, shouldering his taller companion a little. He wobbled.

"Hey! Trying to knock me over or something, speed demon?" he shouldered back, knocking Wally a few feet to his side.

"Oh, it is _SO_ on!"

With no further warning, the speedster snapped up his friend and zipped to the water to fling him in. Roy, on the other hand, refused to go down without a fight. As Wally used his momentum to toss the archer, Roy clutched hold of the other ginger's shirt, pulling them both to the icy water.

A few seconds later they both sputtered back onto the sand, flopping by the waters edge. The waves tickled Wally's feet as they lightly flowed over the saturated sand only to retreat almost immediately. Roy lay on his back, fingers twined over his stomach. Wally curled onto his side for a moment before half sitting up to stare down at his fellow hero.

"I've been thinking…"

The referee in the archer's mind threw a red flag. That was never a good way to start a conversation with Wally.

"I have a favor to ask…"

Another red flag and Roy moved his hands to Wally's shoulders, ready to move the small boy aside and sit up. The kiss was nothing new. Wally had employed that tactic before. It wasn't going to work. The speedster leaned down fully, putting more of his weight onto the older boy. The referee blew his whistle but, for the moment, Roy was willing to ignore the call. It wasn't a deep kiss, it never was. It was still warm and soft. Wally's lips never seemed to dry out. Wally shifted, laying fully on top of his boyfriend. Not that he would admit it to the other boy, but Roy liked when Wally would all but sprawl on top of him and just kiss. The weight of the other was nothing compared to the heat, the almost constant vibration just under the boy's skin and that heartbeat—Roy couldn't get enough no matter how far they _didn't_ go.

Wally pulled away. Roy knew he was talking. He could see his lips moving but couldn't fathom why they were so far away from his. He heard a hum of agreement, Wally's face lit up like the boy in an all you can eat buffet. He agreed to something and the referee was not happy. Flags littered his mind and the whistle became a constant buzz in his ears. He didn't know the percent, but his mind was obviously in two. One piece—he wanted to think of it as the small side—kept ranting and crying foul; the other half—he decided it was the currently smart side—forced him to curl his arms around his boyfriend and just go with it. Besides, he could swear there was a hand edging his wet shirt. That was surprisingly far for the fastest boy alive.

How bad could it be?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The referee was right. Roy should have listened and shoved the, figuratively and literally, hot boy off of him and had a rational conversation but, no, he had thought with the wrong end.

"I am not doing it!" He argued.

"You promised."

"You tricked me," He snipped at the shorter boy.

"You fell for it," Said boy deadpanned.

Wally crossed his arms, blurring slightly as he vibrated in place. Roy couldn't make out his express, exactly, but it wasn't happy. He had agreed, unfairly tricked, but he had agreed. Green Arrow had always told him to keep his promises no matter what and to take a punishment like a man. He could do that. Mostly. With a little whining.

Wally nodded as he noticed the resigned and nearly defeated expressed pass over his boyfriend's face.

"We leave in an hour. Suit up."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was loud and crowded. People flooded the open area in front of the building. They called it a courtyard, Roy decided it was nothing short of central park. The grandstand stood draped in white cloth, ribbon and blue banners. Behind the stand stood the newest addition to the Central City Hospital, The children's Cancer Research Center. That was where Red Arrow stood. The mayor had made a speech, then the heads of the hospital, than had Roy lost interest. It was all the same thing. Standing on the grandstand had been horrifying. He could see each face of the crowd as the speakers drawled on. Most of them were children, many with cancer and several others that had beaten it. Those speeches had been the hardest to listen too.

Wally reached beside him and lightly squeezed the Arrow's hand. When the kids had said they wanted a "side kick" party to honor the new center, who was he to deny them? This was, after all, his city. For that matter, why just invite him when they could have the whole package. It had been a snap to convince the others. Miss Martian was ecstatic to see his city. Robin was more then happy to support his best friend as well as explain the finer points to Superboy who agreed it was s good cause. Aqualad didn't even hesitate. Missy had to be ganged up on by the whole group but had finally relented. Red Arrow had taken time to plan. Wally knew he wouldn't have agreed. He didn't like sitting through pompous speeches, playing many games or being a "side-kick" in general. This was speaking nothing to his hidden soft spot for kids or his fear anyone would see his slightly weaker side.

After the ceremony the, begrudgingly proclaimed, side-kicks mingled with the children and parents. Children clung to Superboy's arms in an attempt to find out how much he could lift. Miss M changed to impersonate any person she, or the kids could think of. Robin was more then happy to talk tech with the older boys, and a few girls, as their younger siblings took impromptu archery lesions from Artemis. Aqualad was all put forced to one of the bigger ponds to explain every fish, rock and fern in the water. He didn't seem to mind.

Roy watched it all. He even watched as his boyfriend was dragged away to give his uncle a rest. The man had been roped into giving speedy piggyback rides to some of the kids, jump roping, playing hopscotch, and teaching cartwheels all at the same time. Then he was alone. Walking around, he looked at some of the booths and craft tables but had little other interaction.

_Am I really that bad,_ he questioned to himself? He offered a small smile and wave to a little girl across the path. She squeaked and hid behind her mother.

Berating himself once more of not listening to that little voice in his head and for once more getting talked into something he didn't want, he turned towards the exit. A small cough from behind him stopped him.

Looking over his shoulder, he spotted a little girl. She couldn't have been more then six. Black pigtails sprouted high on her tiny head. Her denim overalls were slightly faded but still managed to look perfect with a neon pink unicorn shirt.

Roy smiled.

So did she.

He waved lightly.

She waved back before turning away.

Roy's smile widened as he changed paths to seek out his boyfriend. There was that cough again.

Turning around fully Roy looked to see the same little girl only a few small steps behind him.

"Hi," he said, trying to make his voice as soft as he could, "What's your name?"

The girl craned her neck up to look, "Umm…"

He couldn't help but shake his head and kneel down. He waited.

"Umm…Lin."

"That is a very pretty name. You can just call me Red, how about that"

"Okay, Arrow."

Chuckling under his breath, he shook his head again. Neither spoke for a few minutes as other guests passed by, staring at the awkward display.

Roy had to break the silence. "I like your pony shirt."

"Unicorn."

"Right. Unicorn."

Silence once more took over. What was he supposed to say? Criminals he could deal with, shy little girls in unicorn shirts were a whole other ball game.

She held out her hand. With no hesitation the red clad archer stood and gently took it, allowing himself to be pulled towards the craft table. There were paper plates, strings, glitter, feathers and an assortment of fuzzy pipe cleaners.

"Help make a mask." She demanded as she crawled onto the bench.

They both decided to make a small red one with a green trim and a yellow heart below one eye.

* * *

><p>The end. There is a dentist on staff if you need one.<p> 


End file.
